ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ella Ripley
| birth_place = Colby, Kansas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Topeka, Kansas | family = | billed = Colby, Kansas | trainer = Brian Church Emil Goldwyn Ana Somnia | website= | debut = TBA | record = }} Ella Ripley is a professional e-wrestler who currently competes for ALPHA Wrestling, where she is currently one half of the ICW Tag Team Champions, and Freedom Pro Wrestling as one half of the Suplex Sweethearts with her real-life boyfriend, Tommy Saxon. Early Life To be added. Professional Wrestling Career Generation Next Wrestling (2018) Training Description of training to be added. Black Sabbath Wrestling/RIOT! Pro Wrestling (2019) Training Ripley and her boyfriend Tommy Saxon made their professional in-ring debut on a January 10th episode of BSW. They defeated the team of Shawn Mickleson and Alexander James with the U.K. Destroyer. On the January 25th episode, Ripley won the match for her team against Danny Jackson and Aiden Balmer when Ripley forced Jackson to tap out to her Ripper submission. Ripley would not compete again for BSW or RIOT! Pro Wrestling, as she was called up to the main brand and entered into an cross-promotional tag team tournament. ALPHA Wrestling (2019) ICW Tag Team Classic Ripley and Saxon were announced as participants in the ICW Tag Team Classic to crown the inaugural ICW Tag Team Champions at Ascendance. Their opening round opponents were announced the same day as the Renegades, the team of John Grimm and Ripley's former employer, Elizabeth Karlson. Ripley suffered her first-ever professional loss in a match against Rima at a House Show on May 2nd. On the May 10th House Show, Ripley will team with the woman who trained her, Ana Somnia, to take on the team of Yoshino Nakano and Rima. On May 3rd, Ripley and Saxon defeated Karlson and Grimm to advance to the second round of the tournament. On May 10th, Ripley teamed with her former mentor in a loss when Rima pinned Ripley. Later that night, Ripley and Saxon defeated Graham Baker and Jace Mason (Team FPW) in the Quarterfinals of the ICW Tag Team Classic to advance to the Semifinals against current ALPHA World Tag Team Champions Marcus and Tyler Morgan. In the Semifinals, Saxon and Ripley fought the ALPHA World Tag Team Champions to a no contest, leading to the announcement of a triple threat tag team match for the ICW Tag Team Championship at Ascendance against Marcus and Morgan and the Guardians of Strong Style. ICW Tag Team Champion won their first professional tag team title.]] At Ascendance, Ripley and Saxon defeated two other teams to become the inaugural ICW Tag Team Champions. In doing so, they were also named as the #3 rank on the Ascendance Edition of APEX Athletes, their first such award together. Ripley was also announced as a contestant in the upcoming Goddess of War tournament in light of her performance with Saxon in the ICW Tag Team Classic. On June 5th, they suffered their first defeat after being pinned by ALPHA Grand Champion Cassidy Hart and Jake Tatum. Two weeks later, they again suffered defeat when Tommy was pinned by Jairo Sterling, Jr. as part of an eight-man tag team match. Their losing streak extended to three when they failed to win the ALPHA World Tag Team Championship in a Five-Way Tag Team TLC at Gods Among Us. On the July 24th episode, Ripley was defeated in the first round of the Goddess of War tournament when she was pinned by Sienna Ward after Tommy accidentally hit her with his finisher. Ella and Tommy were subsequently disqualified in a tag team gauntlet match to determine the next number one contenders to the ALPHA World Tag Team Championship on July 31st, after they used their own titles as weapons against The Lost Generation. On the August 7th episode, they teamed with Aaron Taylor and Samantha Taylor to fight Marcus, Tyler Morgan, and Murder By Maple to a no contest. Tommy and Ella would then successfully defend their ICW Tag Team Championship on consecutive nights, first defeating Jake Morgan and Justin Rattler on August 24th at Shane Holliday's House Party, and then defeating Murder By Maple and the Sons of Samhain at The Mighty Don't Kneel. Their next bout is scheduled for the August 28th episode and will be against Murder By Maple to determine the next number one contenders to the ALPHA World Tag Team Championship. After defeating Murder By Maple to earn contendership, they were attacked by the Sons of Samhain. The Lost Generation came out to make the save despite their difficulties with one another. Freedom Pro Wrestling (2019) Expanding Saxon and Ripley signed their contracts with FPW officially on September 9th, 2019. Personal Life Ella is the legitimate girlfriend of in-ring tag team partner Tommy Saxon. In Wrestling * Finishing Maneuvers ** The Ripper (Armbar) ** Ripoff (Sharpshooter, usually preceded by a Ripcord Schoolboy rollthrough) ** Starstruck/''Riptide'' (Jumping Cutter, usually out of nowhere) * Signature Maneuvers ** Colby Cannonball (Cannonball, sometimes to an opponent against the barricade) ** Colby Crusher (German Suplex into the corner or barricade or chair set up against either) ** Grounded Hammerlock Inverted Armbreaker (usually to set up the Ripper) ** Lucky Star Press (Shooting Star Press) ** Rip-Roaring Elbow (Roaring Elbow to a kneeling or seated opponent) ** Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam on the apron ** Star Destroyer (Belly-to-Back Suplex lifted and dropped into a Side Slam) ** Stargazer Suplex (Suplex Powerslam) * Common Maneuvers ** Diving Leg Drop Bulldog ** Diving Seated Senton ** Frankensteiner ** Jumping Shoulderbreaker ** Multiple Push-Up Facebusters (often followed by a Triangle Chokehold) ** Multiple Suplex Variations *** Back *** Bridging Fisherman's *** Bridging Northern Lights *** Half Nelson *** Leg-Hook Belly-to-Back *** Overhead Belly-to-Belly *** Rolling Release *** Saito *** Snap *** Super Butterfly ** Pop-Up Samoan Drop ** Scoop Slam ** Step-Up High Knee ** Swinging Neckbreaker * with Tommy Saxon **Simultaneous Hammer (Saxon) and Jumping Neckbreaker (Ripley) **The Knuckler (Saxon) followed closely by the Colby Crusher (Ripley) **Stalling Inverted Suplex (Saxon) and Riptide (Ripley) **High-Angle Release German Suplex (Ripley) into the Knuckler (Saxon) in mid-air **Suplex H.O.R.S.E. **Simultaneous Ripcord Short-Arm Lariat (Saxon) and Bridging German Suplex (Ripley) **''Tommy Gun'' (Saxon) followed by the Lucky Star Press (Ripley) **Double German Suplex into the turnbuckles **Double Suplex Variations * Nicknames ** The Kansas Kid ** One Bad Bitch ** The Ripper ** The Stargazer ** Suplex Ripley ** The Colby Kid * Entrance Music ** "Written in the Stars" by Tinie Tempah ** "Gonna' Get Mine" by Halestorm * Career Record and Statistics ** 8-7-2 ** .529 Winning Percentage Championships and Accomplishments * Generation Next Wrestling ** GNW Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Tommy Saxon) * ALPHA Wrestling ** ICW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current, with Tommy Saxon) ** ICW Tag Team Classic Finalist (2019) ** ICW Tag Team Classic Winner (2019) ** APEX Athlete Awards *** #3 (Week of Ascendance, 2019) *** #4 (Week of Shane Holliday's House Party, 2019) *** #4 (Week of August 28th, 2019) Category:Characters Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers